Mr Anderson
by Siha Krios
Summary: short;Focuses on Shepard X Anderson's time together and their relationship. smut/language some readers may find content disturbing. Most potentially offensive chapters have a less offensive alternative preceding it. Feed back welcome, please be polite.
1. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**anything from mass effect or mass effect 2 is the sole property of Bioware.**

* * *

Captain Anderson had always been like a father to her. Now he was giving her the Normandy and ending his career as it's captain so she could have a chance at being a Spectre. A chance. She wouldn't even be the first, as everyone thought. He'd confided in her that he had been chosen long ago. His mentor was to be Saren, but the turian had made sure the mission went poorly and pined the blame on Anderson. So his chance was taken from him. Just another reason for her to take the monster out.

Sonya sent her new recruits on ahead to board the Normandy. She stayed behind to say 'good-bye' and 'thanks' to her Captain. She waited for the Normandy's hatch to close before meeting the older man's gaze.

"Thanks, daddy." She said softly. "I'm so sorry it has to happen this way. I appreciate what you're doing for me."

Anderson's face softened from the hardened solder to the kinder face of someone who loved the young woman in front of him. He had every confidence she wouldn't let him, or humanity, down.

"I thought we agreed to keep that kind of talk private." He said with a false sternness, letting his hands relax to his sides from their grip on each other behind his back.

Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tidy, but youthful ponytail. The color always reminded him of Kahlee Sanders.

"You need to get on the ship." He said, and swept one hand toward the docking hall.

She nodded and took the lead. He followed her a few feet inside until the docking hall would effectively block the view of any who might be watching.

Sonya stopped, turning to look up into his darker, distinguished face. Her heart throbbed in her chest, filled with an intense ache.

"Why can't you come with me as part of the team or..."

David cut her off with a slightly calloused finger to her soft, coral lips. Her brow furrowed. He slid the hand to her cheek.

"You know that's not possible, as much as we might want it to be." He said softly.

"But I don't want to loose you..."

The words were out of her mouth before she thought about what she was saying. She saw the memory of pain in his eyes. He knew she was thinking of his divorce from Cynthia.

"You won't. This isn't like that. We're both in the military. I think we understand that we won't have a lot of time together."

He held her gaze, trying to convey what he felt to her. He was never very eloquent with words.

"I'll still be here when you come back to port." He said, offering a grin.

Sonya grinned back and leaned into him. His strong arms embraced her, holding her tightly to his chest. He never thought he would find love again. Certainly not in one so much younger than himself. Her smooth, fresh face looked up at him. Her eyes like amber in a bowl of milk. He bent to kiss her.

Their lips met in the familiar passion they'd shared almost nightly for the past year. Somehow they'd managed to keep it a secret, or at least no one care enough to bring it up or gossip about it. She had already made rank by the time their relationship developed it's peculiar mingling of teacher/student, friend, father/daughter and lover.

He lifted a hand to her cheek. His thumb found a wetness there and wiped the single tear away. It broke his heart to know she truly did love him so deeply. He struggled with the 'dirty old man' opinion he sometimes had of himself for being with her. But in the dim light of his cabin, locked away from the rest of the galaxy, it hadn't mattered... not to her. Why did it bother him? Other men would have taken full advantage without a second thought. He was not other men. She'd confessed as much to say that it was a reason she loved him. A reason she had chosen him to be with her. It had made him uncomfortable to take that step, but she had made it nearly impossible to refuse her. After the first night it was... easier to love her the way she wanted. Now he didn't want to let go. He cradled her head, holding her close enough to feel her hear beating through her dress blues against his stomach.

She never felt more secure than when he held her. She lay her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat and the sound of his lungs breathing steadily. He was not simply the only father she'd ever known, but also the only lover.

She remembered how gradual their relationship had developed, how natural it had seemed to her. The night she gave herself to him they had argued about it. He said he did't feel right about being with her because of how much older he was than she, much less about taking her virginity. She'd pointed out that she wanted to _give_ it to him. That he was't _taking_ anything. He had such a sense of honor. It was one of many traits she admired in him.

Eventually she had won the argument, if only because she didn't play fair. In spite of her own nervousness, she had removed her clothes so that when he turned to face her she was exposed to him in the privacy of his cabin. Her advances had made him nervous at first, but he quickly fell prey to her charms.

He had been excessively gentle with her, but in the end it was something she appreciated. The pain had subsided quickly enough. The quiet passion that followed lasted long into the night. The feeling of him filling her, stretching her to fit him... the kisses and tender caresses... the orgasms that followed; she could remember all of it clearly. Every time since was just as serene and blissful for her, including that morning before the Council had made her a Spectre. The thought reminded her of the mission.

Sonya started t pull away. He let his arms fall from her, catching her hand at the last second with his. She was going on a dangerous mission. It may be the last time he saw her alive. His heart pounded in his chest in a way he hadn't experienced since he was a much younger man.

"Sonya,"

She looked back at him then returned to his arms at his gentle beckon.

"I want you to know... I.."

It was his turn to be cut off with a finger to the lips.

"Don't. This isn't good-bye." She forced a smile.

He took her hand away from his mouth gently with his and held it to his shoulder. They looked as if they were going to dance a waltz at a father/daughter ball.

"I may not get another chance." He said plainly. "Let me do this."

Sonya nodded her relent.

"I love you."

It was the first time he'd said the words. She knew he felt them for a long time now, but they had never verbalized the sentiment.

"You already know I love you, David." She smiled genuinely.

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. It was a bitter sweet moment. It was hard to give the full smile she deserved. He kissed her once more, deep and gentle. He let his lips linger on hers as their tongues parted. He could see the tears she was blinking back. His own caught in his throat. He was a mature man. A solder. Solders don't cry. He stiffened and saluted her as she turned away and entered the Normandy.

Captain Anderson, formerly of the Normandy, watched his ship leave dock and fly off toward the relay with his hands clasped firmly behind his back. He waited until she passed the arms of the Citadel before retiring to Flux for a few drinks.


	2. Return of the Spectre

Months passed. He kept up on her progress by reading her reports. They couldn't very well use resources to send love letters back and forth. What would he send anyway? 'Hi, how are you? Killed any geth lately?' Or maybe he could write her a poem. The idea was so ridiculous he almost laughed when he was supposed to be listening to Udina ramble on about one thing or another that he felt like bitching about.

Being at the Ambassador's beckon call was not how he'd planed to spend the rest of his career. He was considering retiring early just to escape them man's whining, but he would only get board and find some trouble to get into. So he stayed. It was something. He was helping the galactic cause, right?

Shepard had sent a brief message telling them she was on her way back to the Citadel, per Udina's request. He was excited to see her again. More so than he thought he would be, even a little giddy despite the gravity of the situation, if a man his age could be _giddy_. It was all internal of course. It wouldn't due for him to go skipping through the halls. What would people think? Besides, he was a grown man. Little boys skipped. Grown men whistled and bought jewelery. He wasn't going to do the latter. She didn't wear that stuff, well... she didn't wear the traditional stuff. She had jewelery in other places. A present for his last birthday, though he felt it was more a present for herself the way she'd enjoyed his playing with the new 'merchandise'.

Anderson casually walked past Udina's desk as he paced the floor. He glanced down at the display screen, curious what the Ambassador was working on so fervently before the arrival of the Normandy. She would be arriving in less than an hour. A few key words caught his eye that made him stop and read more carefully. Normandy and lockout. The bastard was going ground them! How could he do that? He wanted to knock Udina's head right off his shoulders, but he needed to try to warn Shepard.

He walked as casually as he could manage to his own console and sat down to type up the message. He marked it urgent, but it would never make it to her before she docked. He had to figure out a way to help her. She had to go to Ilos. It was very clear in her reports. The conduit was there. If she did not stop Saren, no one would be able to. If only he could... He erased his previous message. Instead he prepared a message for her to read after the meeting with the Council. Only it would go directly to her omni-tool. He hit the send button and headed to his apartment. There were some preparations he would need to make.

* * *

Shepard was floored when she heard the news. How could they do this to her? How could the Ambassador do this to her? That bastard. Williams had nearly jumped through him. She herself had wanted to punch him in the face, but it would not have been worth the price. There had to be some other way to get to Ilos.

On the elevator ride down to the Presidium her omni-tool beeped with a new message. I was from David. She had been disappointed when he was not on the docking ramp to meet her. Even more so when he was not at the meeting with the Council. She hoped that the message was some sort of explanation. Instead it simply said;

I'm home.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" She venomously wondered aloud. If he was home then why wasn't he at the meeting...? He wanted her to come to his apartment. Didn't he know she'd just been grounded? It was hardly good timing for a romantic encounter.

Garrus and Ashley were in the elevator with her. They gave each other a wary look before Garrus spoke up. Ashley had Shepard's back in the Council Chambers, calling Udina out, but Shepard and Garrus were much closer friends and the Commander was clearly upset. They all were, after finding out they were grounded.

"What is it?" the turian inquired.

"Dav... Captain Anderson sent me a message. I think he may be able to help." She lied.

It was a bad lie, and she knew it, but she wasn't about to tell anyone what the message had really said. At least not with Ashley with in ear shot. She liked her, but the girl had some funny ideas and probably would not understand her unique relationship with the Captain.

"That's good news. What does he want to do?"

Garrus played along. He saw right through the lie, but figured it was more for Williams' benefit than his. What Shepard did with her private life was her business.

"I'm going to meet him in a few minutes." She answered.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto pristine white floor of the Presidium. She took a few steps forward before turning to face her team.

"I want you and Williams to head back to the Normandy." She instructed Garrus. "Get her ready to leave. I want to be prepared for battle, whether it's here... or Ilos." She said locking eyes with the turian. She hoped her thoughts would some how transfer. It eased her worry when he nodded back.

"Of course, Commander." He said. He wanted to know more, but she had a plan and this was his part.

Shepard waited for the two of them to round the bend before heading in the opposite direction. She had never been to David's apartment. They'd never had the chance, spending every night on the Normandy either in space or docked for a few hours on some planet or another. He had included an address and directions with his message, so it wouldn't be hard for her to find. She was a little surprised when she had to take an elevator to the upper levels of the Presidium. She had thought his tastes simpler, more grounded. However, he was a ship's captain. It wasn't really that odd for him to have his head in the virtual clouds.

The door was open, so she let herself in. She could see David through the glass doors across the room on the balcony. His back was too her as he looked out across the Presidium. He wore civies instead of his usual uniform. It was a rare sight. It was a little strange to see him in denim, but it accented his 'assets' nicely. Sonya grinned.

David's apartment was quite nicely furnished, especially for an old bachelor pad, with stream lined furniture, potted greenery and soft white walls. She was impressed. He had works of fine art from different species both on the walls and as sculpture. An acoustic guitar and classical violin with a bow lay propped up in one corner. One wall was lined with shelves littered with data pads as well as old books. Real books! She hadn't seen anything made of paper in a long time. She took a few seconds to scan the various titles. 'Time Machine', 'Wizard of Oz', 'Lord of the Rings' including 'The Hobbit' and 'Virm T'Sharik's guild to Quantum Mechanics' among many others. She hadn't really pegged him for one that enjoyed classic fiction, much less to have anything on quantum mechanics. She wasn't sure what she had expected, just not what she found. It seemed he still had a few surprises for her.

She slipped through the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The view was breath taking. She took the rail next to him, unable to take her eyes of the expanse below them. The lake curved with the shape of the arm, the green of the trees lining it like moss on the edges of it's banks. The water itself was so clear she could see the large river stones at the bottom, the first stage of the filtering process. He certainly had a beautiful view.

David looked at her as she took in the scenery. The artificial day light from above made her hair shine like silver. It made him realize just how much he really had missed her.

"I'm glad you came." He said.

"The view is... nice." She said with a smirk. She was purposefully down playing her true opinion.

"Not as nice as what I'm looking at." He complimented her as he took her face in his hands.

She blushed a little, letting her femininity show. Something she only did for him. And she was a little embarrassed by his unusual boldness.

"I missed you." He he grinned down at her.

"I missed you too, David." She smiled.

Her eyes flicked to his lips. He leaned in to kiss her as she rested her hands on his firm chest. The instant their lips touched the kiss exploded into a passionate embrace. His arms held her tightly to him, hers wrapped around his neck. Her hands cupped either side of his face and she pulled away.

"No." She breathed, "We don't have time. I have to... The Normandy's been grounded."

"I know," He nodded, "but don't worry. I have an idea." He said as he caressed her face.

He took her chin with his thumb and forefinger, bringing her delicate lips to his once more in a tender kiss. Then he took her hand and lead her inside the apartment, closing the glass doors. He accessed the tent control panel on the wall and darkened the glass to filter out some of the bright light, as well as provide them with a bit more privacy.

"I didn't know you played." Sonya said, nodding to the instruments in the corner.

"I did long ago. I've been practicing more lately though, now that I've had more time to fill. Life on the Citadel isn't the same as being on a star ship." He replied.

Sonya roamed the room, examining the paintings and the sculptures. David occasionally broke in on her thoughts with facts about the creator or how he'd acquired the piece. She rounded the corner wall that surrounded the kitchen to find the bed, neatly made with white linens and a dark grey, light weight comforter. Simple, but masculinely elegant. She turned to face him. He stood a few respectful steps behind her, hands clasped behind his back out of habit.

"David..." She began, her eyes finding his then wandering over his highly trained body.

"I think I can override the lockout, if I can get to Citadel Control..." His attempt to avoid the subject trailed off in it's miserable failure.

Sonya pulled her shirt over her head, the two handfuls that were her breast; pale and bare beneath. He watched in silence as she slid her dress slacks to the floor and stepped out of her boots toward him.

"Or I can hack Udina's computer, since the order came from..." He said nervously.

As many times as they'd been together, she still managed to undo him with her forwardness.

"I thought.." He cleared his throat, "there was no time..." His hands found the warm, naked flesh of her waist as she kissed away the last of his words.

"It's been months... I need you." She breathed.

He allowed her to undress him and lead him by both hands to his own bed, resisting slightly. She was very persuasive, and his own desires were throbbing their need. They skipped the foreplay. They didn't need to build the fire. It already burned with a vengeance in each of them. He lay over her as she let him push her knees open. Her pinkness was already moist and beckoning. He took her lips as he took her body, gently pushing his way inside.

She arched into him, the presence of him inside her after so long was a welcome intrusion. A soft moan left her lips. His calloused hands fondled her breasts, his darker skin a sharp contrast to her creamier complexion. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he thrust himself deep into her tight wetness. It was almost like the first time they were together.

His hands explored her body with liberal wanton. His groans were the undertow of her softer moans and whimpers. The quiet sounds of their union was like a softly lapping tide on the shore. He stroked her hair lovingly, looking down on her serene face as he made tender love to her. Sonya's fingers dug into his back, her hot sex spasmed around him. She was getting close.

"Oh Da.." She cut herself off with a soft moan. "I'm cuming... "

He took one of her bright pink nipples in his mouth as she arched into him, her want suddenly wetter and dripping between her cheeks.

"David.." she whispered his name.

David slipped his arms under her, cradling her to him. He could feel her tightening around him. The sound of her moans, the sound of her voice when she called his name... It was making it harder for him to hold back. He thrust harder, deeper into her, increasing the speed of his slow rhythm.

"Oh... yeah!" She breathed as she arched into him. "Oh god, David! "

He kissed her softly, his tongue exploring her mouth, her own gliding over his like silk. He lay claim to her skin with his lips, weaving his fingers through her hair. He pushed harder and she came harder, releasing more fluid onto the sheets.

"Sonya," He groaned.

He couldn't finish the sentence. His concentration was slipping, surrendering to the bliss that enraptured him. He could feel her climax building up inside her. He slipped his fingers down to their joining, feeling how wet she was for him, how swollen she'd become, touching the point of entry as he pumped in and out of her. He teased her erect clitoris. She gasped at his touch. He removed his hand from her loins and wrapped his arm under her petite frame, holding her to him. The other hand cradled her head, feeling the soft strands of her hair slip through his fingers.

Sonya moaned softly in his ear as her release came. She relaxed her legs and let them settle on the mattress. He took one under the knee with his free hand and pushed it up to her chest, allowing him deeper penetration. He moved her knee to rest on his shoulder, caressing her thigh and kissing the skin by the bend of her knee as he continued to make love to her. Her breath caught in gasps and quiet whimpers. Her body trembled beneath him, her inner walls griped him like a vice. She whispered his name like a prayer when his eyes found the hers. He waited for her to orgasm again, for her body to arch with ecstasy, before he let her leg slide to the sheets. A few quick strokes and he released his own apex within her, groaning against the soft skin of her neck.

He left himself inside her for a few moments. Both of them were panting. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed against him. He let her roll him under her, resting his hands on her hips. He was still hard and throbbing inside her.

Sonya lay over him, kissing him, her tongue finding his with unrelenting need. She rolled her hips, enjoying the hardness within. Slowly, she moved him in and out of her, becoming more aroused by the sticky sounds the action produced. She gazed into the soft depth of his hazel brown eyes as he held her hands against his chest. She could feel his heart beating, strong and vital.

"Go for Udina's computer." She whispered. "I don't want you to get shot..." Her words were broken by soft moans. "By the control center... guards..." She closed her eyes, trying to keep her senses.

He took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his, kissing her passionately until she came one last time. Then they showered together, something else they'd never been able to do before. David's eyes wandered over her form, visually worshiping her as one might a goddess. She was so small, yet so strong and capable. She deserved a better man. A younger man that could promise her love to last her lifetime. He could live to be a hundred and she would still be young enough to live a lifetime without him. His sadness was momentarily washed away as she lathered soap over his body with hers. Her lips took his as she ran her fingers through is short, dark hair.

They washed each other, their hands finding familiar territory with a renewed since of curiosity. Harness found softness yet again. Though the passion had to be quick, the emotions were just as strong. Their tears were masked by the water flowing down over them.

Sonya's loins were still throbbing with after shock quakes when he held her, fully clothed, by the door in one last embrace. They left the apartment in silence and took the elevator together. They didn't part ways until they reached the elevator she would take to get to C-Sec and then the docking ramp.

"I'll give you ten minutes, then I'm going after the computer. You'd better hurry." He said, locking eyes with her.

He was saying good bye, yet again. He was no stranger to the life style, but it still left an empty feeling every time, knowing she might not come back.

"Okay. I'll be there." She nodded. She turned to leave but was halted when he snagged her hand, yet again, but this time in the open. Unafraid of the judgment of others. It made her heart beat falter.

"I love you." He said, locking eyes with her. "I don't want there to ever be any doubt."

"I know you do, David." She smiled. "I love you, too."

"Come back to me alive." He said. His words were a harsh reminder of the danger she faced. "That's an order."

He gave her hand a squeeze before releasing her to the galaxy.

"Aye, aye, Captain." She said softly.

She hesitated, then cupped his face with her free hand and kissed him one more time before hitting the call button on the elevator and ducking inside. She had to wipe the tears from her face when the elevator slowed to let her out into C-Sec's main lobby.


	3. Daddy's Girl

**this is the original revised version of chapter 2. a little kinkier, so if you're squeamish... don't read this.**

**

* * *

**

Months passed. He kept up on her progress by reading her reports. They couldn't very well use resources to send love letters back and forth. What would he send anyway? 'Hi, how are you? Killed any geth lately?' Or maybe he could write her a poem. The idea was so ridiculous he almost laughed when he was supposed to be listening to Udina ramble on about one thing or another that he felt like bitching about.

Being at the Ambassador's beckon call was not how he'd planed to spend the rest of his career. He was considering retiring early just to escape them man's whining. But he would only get board and find some trouble to get into, so he stayed. It was something. He was helping the galactic cause, right?

Shepard had sent a brief message telling them she was on her way back to the Citadel, per Udina's request. He was excited to see her again. More so than he thought he would be, even a little giddy despite the gravity of the situation. It was all internal of course. It wouldn't due for him to go skipping through the halls. What would people think? Besides, he was a grown man. Little boys skipped. Grown men whistled and bought jewelery. He wasn't going to do the latter. She didn't wear that stuff, well... she didn't wear the traditional stuff. She had jewelery in other places. A present for his last birthday, though he felt it was more a present for herself the way she'd enjoyed his playing with the new 'merchandise'.

Anderson casually walked past Udina's desk as he paced the floor. He glanced down at the display screen, curious what the Ambassador was working on so fervently before the arrival of the Normandy. She would be arriving in less than an hour. A few key words caught his eye that made him stop and read more carefully. Normandy and lockout. The bastard was going ground them! How could he do that? He wanted to knock Udina's head right off his shoulders, but he needed to try to warn Shepard.

He walked as casually as he could manage to his own console and sat down to type up the message. He marked it urgent, but it would never make it to her before she docked. He had to figure out a way to help her. She had to go to Ilos. It was very clear in her reports. The conduit was there. If she did not stop Saren, no one would be able to. If only he could... He erased his previous message. Instead he prepared a message for her to read after the meeting with the Council. Only it would go directly to her omni-tool. He hit the send button and headed to his apartment. There were some preparations he would need to make.

Shepard was floored when she heard the news. How could they do this to her? How could the Ambassador do this to her? That bastard. Williams had nearly jumped through him. She herself had wanted to punch him in the face, but it would not have been worth the price. There had to be some other way to get to Ilos.

In the elevator ride down to the Presidium her omni-tool beeped with a new message. I was from David. She had been disappointed when he was not on the docking ramp to meet her. Even more so when he was not at the meeting with the Council. She hoped that the message was some sort of explanation. Instead it simply said;

I'm home.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She wondered, venomously, aloud. If he was home then why wasn't he at the meeting... He wanted her to come to his apartment. Did he know she just got grounded? It was hardly good timing for a romantic encounter.

Garrus and Ashley were in the elevator with her. They gave each a wary look before Garrus spoke up. Ashley had Shepard's back in the Council Chambers, calling Udina out, but Shepard and Garrus were much closer friends and the Commander was clearly upset. They all were after finding out they were grounded.

"What is it?" the turian inquired.

"Dav... Captain Anderson sent me a message. I think he may be able to help." She lied.

It was a bad lie, and she knew it, but she wasn't about to tell anyone what the message had really said. At least not with Ashley with in ear shot. She liked her, but the girl had some funny ideas and probably would not understand her unique relationship with the Captain.

"That's good news. What does he want to do?" Garrus played along. He saw right through the lie, but figured it was more for Williams' benefit than his.

"I'm going to meet him in a few minutes." She answered.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto pristine white floor of the Presidium. She took a few steps forward before turning to face her team.

"I want you and Williams to head back to the Normandy." She instructed Garrus. "Get her ready to leave. I want to be prepared for battle, whether it's here... or Ilos." She said locking eyes with the turian. She hoped her thoughts would some how transfer. It eased her worry when he nodded back.

"Of course, Commander." He said. He wanted to know more, but she had a plan and this was his part.

Shepard waited for the two of them to round the bend before heading in the opposite direction. She had never been to his apartment. They'd never had the chance. They had spent every night on the Normandy either in space or docked for a few hours on some planet or another. He had included an address and directions, so it wouldn't be hard to find. She was a little surprised when she had to take an elevator to the upper levels of the Presidium.

The door was open, she let herself in. She could see David through the glass doors across the room on the balcony. His back was too her as he looked out across the Presidium. He wore civies instead of his usual uniform. It was a rare sight. It was a little strange to see him in denim, but it accented his 'assets' nicely. Sonya grinned.

David's apartment was quite nicely furnished, especially for an old bachelor pad with stream lined furniture and potted greenery. She was impressed. He had works of fine art from different species both on the walls and as sculpture. An acoustic guitar and classical violin with a bow lay propped up in one corner. One wall was lined with shelves littered with data pads as well as old books. Real books! She hadn't seen anything made of paper in a long time. She took a few seconds to scan the various titles. 'Time Machine', 'Wizard of Oz', 'Lord of the Rings', 'The Hobbit', 'Virm T'Sharik's guild to Quantum Mechanics'... She hadn't really pegged him for one that enjoyed classic fiction, much less to have anything on quantum mechanics. It seemed he still had a few surprises for her.

She slipped through the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The view was breath taking. The took the rail next to him, unable to take her eyes of the expanse below them.

David looked at her as she took in the view. The artificial day light from above made her hair shine like silver. It made him realize just how much he really had missed her.

"I'm glad you came." He said.

"The view is nice." She said with a smirk. She was purposefully down playing her true opinion.

"Not as nice as what I'm looking at." He complimented her as he took her face in his hands.

She blushed a little, letting her femininity show. Something she only did for him. He grinned down at her.

"I missed you." He confessed.

"I missed you too, daddy." She smiled.

Her eyes flicked to his lips. He leaned in to kiss her as she rested her hands on his firm chest. The instant their lips touched the kiss exploded into a passionate embrace. His arms held her tightly to him, hers wrapped around his neck. Her hands cupped either side of his face and she pulled away.

"No." She breathed, "We don't have time. I have to... The Normandy's been grounded."

"I know," He nodded, "but don't worry. I have an idea." He said as he caressed her face.

He took her chin with his thumb and forefinger, bringing her delicate lips to his once more in a tender kiss. Then he took her hand and lead her inside the apartment, closing the glass doors. He accessed the tent control panel on the wall and darkend the glass to filter out some of the bright light, as well as provide them with a bit more privacy.

"I didn't know you played." Sonya said, nodding to the instruments in the corner.

"I did long ago. I've been practicing more lately though, now that I've had more time to fill. Life on the Citadel isn't the same as being on a star ship."

Sonya wandered the room, examining the paintings and the sculptures. David occasionally broke in on her thoughts with facts about the creator or how he'd acquired the piece. She rounded the corner wall that surrounded the kitchen to find the bed, neatly made with white linens and a dark grey light weight comforter. Simple, but masculinely elegant. She turned to face him. He stood a few respectful steps behind her, hands clasped behind his back out of habit.

"David..." She began, her eyes finding his then wandering over his highly trained body.

"I think I can override the lockout, if I can get to Citadel Control..." His attempt to avoid the subject trailed off in it's miserable failure.

Sonya removed her shirt over her head, the two handfuls that were her breast, pale and bare beneath. He watched in silence as she slid her dress slacks to the floor and stepped out of her boots toward him.

"Or I can hack Udina's computer, since the order came from..." He said nervously.

As many times as they'd been together, she still managed to make him nervous with her forwardness.

"I thought.." He cleared his throat, "there was no time..." His hands found the warm, naked flesh of her waist as she kissed away the last of his words.

"It's been months... I need you." She breathed.

He allowed her to undress him and lead him by both hands to his own bed, resisting slightly. She was very persuasive, and his own needs were throbbing their desire.

They skipped the foreplay. They didn't need to build the fire. It already burned with a vengeance in each of them. He lay over her as she let him push her knees open. Her pinkness was already moist and beaconing. He took her lips as he took her body, pushing his way in roughly.

She arched into him, the presence of him inside her after so long a welcome intrusion. A soft moan left her lips. His calloused hands fondled her breasts, his darker skin a sharp contrast to her creamier complexion. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he thrust himself deep into her tight wetness. It was almost like the first time they were together.

His hands explored her body with liberal wonton. His groans were the undertow of her softer moans and whimpers. The quiet sounds of their union, the lapping tide on the shore. He stroked her hair lovingly, looking down on her serene face as he made tender passion with her. Her fingers dug into his back, her hot sex spasmed around him. She was getting close.

"Oh Da.." She cut herself off with a soft moan. "I'm cumming... I'm cumming..."

He took one of her bright pink nipples in his mouth as she arched into him. Her sex suddenly wetter and dripping between her cheeks.

"Daddy.." she whined. "Make me cum again. Do it again... please?"

He could feel her tightening around him. The sound of her moans, the sound of her voice when she called him 'daddy'... It was making it harder for him to hold back. Her dirty talk always got worse after the first climax. For some reason it made him want her even more. He was thankful she wasn't much of a screamer. He thrust harder, deeper into her, increasing the speed of his slow rhythm.

"Oh... yes!" She breathed as she arched into him. "Oh, you feel so good! "

He kissed her to try and quiet her mouth. His tongue probing her mouth, her own gliding over his like silk. She drank the saliva from him like nectar. She was a dirty, dirty girl, and while he was with her, he loved it.

"Ummm, yeah..." She moaned while looking into his dark eyes.

The twisted words spoken in sweet voice, her child like face spewing such dirty things... It pushed him beyond controlled thought. Her words finally sucked him into her depraved world. He took her hands in one of his and pined them to the bed over her head. Her petite form rendered helpless beneath him.

"Tell me again."

She smirked. She loved it when he finally gave in. He lightly slapped one of her breasts.

"You feel so good!" she groaned.

He thrust harder, claiming her skin with his lips, weaving his fingers through her hair. He pushed harder and she came harder, releasing more fluid onto the sheets.

"That's my 's girl." He groaned, and grabbed her breast, squeezing it in his hand and biting at her nipples.

"You're going to cum again, aren't you?" He said. It wasn't a question.

He could feel it building up inside her. He slipped his fingers down to their joining, feeling how wet she was for him, how swollen she'd become. Touching the point of entry as he pumped in and out of her. He teased her erect clitoris.

"Yeah..." She gasped.

"That's a good girl. Cum for daddy. I want you to say my name when you cum." he ordered. It felt good to give orders again, instead of taking them from Udina.

"I'm cumming, David!" She whispered. "Oh, fuck... David, I'm cumming!"

It was the third or fourth time. He liked to keep track, but they didn't have time for him to break the record. He would try for one more, then allow himself the release that was screaming to be freed.

"Just one more." He warned.

"Okay." She breathed. They'd spent too much time already.

She relaxed her legs and let them settle on the mattress. He took one under the knee with his free hand and pushed it up to her chest, allowing him deeper penetration. It also made it harder for her to breath. She couldn't moan unless he wanted her to. He moved her knee to rest on his shoulder so he could caress her thigh as he made love to her. Her breath caught in gasps and quiet whimpers. Her body trembled beneath him, her inner walls griped him like a vice. He allowed her enough breath to call him his name then returned her knee to his shoulder. He waited for the flood of her orgasm, her body trying to arch with ecstacy, before he let her leg slide to the sheets. A few quick strokes and he released his own apex within her, groaning against the soft skin of her neck.

He left himself inside her, both of them panting. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed against him. He let her roll him under her. He rested his hands on her hips. He was still hard and throbbing inside her.

She kissed him, her tongue finding his with unrelenting need. She rolled her hips, enjoying the hardness within. She slowly moved him in and out of her, getting more turned on by the sticky sounds the action produced. She gazed into the soft depth of his eyes, guiding one of his hands to her breast.

"Go for Udina's computer." She whispered. "I don't want you to get shot...uhh... by the control center... guards... goddamn you feel good."

He took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his, kissing her passionately until she came one last time.

They showered together, something they'd never done before. Helped the other reach those difficult places. Hands finding familiar territory with a renewed since of curiosity. Harness found softness yet again. Though the passion had to be quick, the emotions were just as strong. Her loins were still throbbing with after shock quakes when he held her, fully clothed, by the door in one last embrace. They left the apartment in silence and took the elevator together. They didn't part ways until they reached the elevator she would take to get to C-Sec and then the docking ramp.

"I'll give you ten minutes, then I'm going after the computer. You'd better hurry." He said, locking eyes with her.

He was saying good bye, yet again. He was no stranger to the life style, but it still left an empty feeling to know she might not come back.

"Okay. I'll be there."

"I love you." He said. "I don't want there to be any doubt."

"I know you do, David." She smiled. "I love you, too."

"Come back to me alive." He said. His words a harsh reminder of the danger she faced. "That's an order."

"Aye, aye, Captain." She said softly.

She hesitated then cupped his face with one hand and kissed him one more time before hitting the call button on the elevator and ducking inside. She had to wipe the tears from her face when the elevator slowed to let her out into C-Sec's main lobby.


	4. Unshackled

Anderson set the timer on his watch to go off in twelve minutes. A little extra time wouldn't hurt, just in case she was held up for some reason, like that crazy fan of hers. He walked over to the railing that lined the lake. A synthetic bit of false calm. Just like the trees or the sky. The sky was the worst. The only real peace was whatever quiet corner one could find, or buy. But he was one of the lucky ones. He had it all. The high ranking job, and the pay check that went with it. The penthouse apartment, minus the gardening. All the comforts of luxury living and someone to hold in his heart. That was the luckiest part of all. It seemed like the more people there were, the more species and variety of people, the more difficult it became to find true happiness with another being when it should be easier.

The alarm on his watch beeped and he deactivated it. With one last glance over the sparkling surface of the water, he offered up a silent prayer to whatever diety would listen to the plead of an unbeliever. He kept his hands loose by his side s as he walked briskly across the foyer and up the stairs to Udina's office. He flexed his fingers a few time as he neared the door. When it hissed open he knew there was no turning back.

Udina looked up at him, confusion wrinkling his face. Anderson's flexing fingers formed solid fists. Udina was saying something. He wasn't supposed to be there? Yes. It wouldn't matter in a few seconds. Anderson's heart beat hard in his chest. He couldn't count how many times he'd wanted to do this. His feet carried him with purpose across the floor. His intentions must have been clearly knitted on his face because Udina's hands flew up defensively as he shook his head and furrowed his brow. David didn't even have to think about it. One powerful fisted hook to the face and the old man was out cold, slumped over in his chair. Anderson carelessly pushed the unconscious body out of the way and immediately began working on reversing the orders. It didn't take him long to find the file he was looking for and send a counter active order. Any minute Shepard would be leaving with the freed Normandy and they could both add a criminal history to their records. Sooner or later Udina would wake up. He didn't want to be drug off to a holding cell from his apartment or the lounge, so Anderson stayed in the office, but in his own chair. He left Udina in the uncomfortable looking position he'd crumpled into on the floor. Using the time he had thinking it may be the last time he had access to a console for a while, David typed up a letter to his lover to be sent in case things went worse than he expected. It was a letter he hoped she would never have to read.

Anderson had just finished programming the conditioned order for sending the message when Donnel Udina woke with a groggy groan by the ambassador's desk. David waisted no time in greeting the, no doubt, angry politician.

"I see you're awake. Did you have a nice nap?"

"You're going to pay for this, Anderson! I hope you succeeded in whatever your obviously illegal plan was. You'll be punished either way. Wait!"

Udina checked his console before making the accusation. His eyes first widened, then narrowed at the display.

"You did! You released the Normandy! Are there any _other _charges I should add to your arrest warrant?"

"No. But I can promise you this; if I had not helped Shepard take the Normandy out of here, the chance that we will not _be_ here would have been a certainty. At least now the galaxy has hope."

"I can't believe you fell for that Reaper fiction. I thought you were a smarter man than that!"

"I am, Donnel. That's why I believe Shepard and you do not."

Anderson saw Udina's hand inching toward the call button for security and decided to try a little politics of his own.

"Udina, you press that button and I'll make sure you've got something for your warrant."

The ambassador's hand hesitated then fell away. The assaulted cheek was already swollen and bruised.

"Try to hear me out." Anderson began. "C-Sec is probably already trying to figure out what happened. They'll learn the truth soon enough. Don't you think you owe Shepard a chance to prove she's right?"

"I'll give her until tomorrow morning. If there is no word or proof sent by then, I'm pressing charges. If C-Sec discovers what you've done first, I'll claim you threatened me."

"Say what you want. I would never threaten you. I would simply do it." Anderson said frankly, gesturing to the sore area of Udina's face. It was almost comical to see the Ambassador coddle himself with a cup full of ice.


	5. Indestructable

Alarms sounded throughout the Citadel. People were running, screaming, panicking as their minds buzzed with terror. The attacks outside the walls of the wards boomed with thunderous applause. Ships were torn asunder, shattered by the superior fire power of invading geth. The flag ship was massive and so unlike the other ships, reminding Captain Anderson of a squid. It must be the ship Shepard spoke of, the Reaper ship; Sovereign. It sent a chill through him.

The Alliance needed everyone to fight off the overwhelming forces. They gave him a ship. The Denmark. A frigate like the Normandy, but it was not as advanced. It would have to do. Behind him people were falling, screaming with a renewed horror. He glanced over his shoulder as he ran toward the elevators for C-Sec and the ship dock. What he saw shook the steel resolve he thought to be cemented in him. Geth had managed to infiltrate the Citadel. His step quickened. He could see the Denmark, waiting to disembark and engage in the battle tearing the station and it's defenses to pieces. Seconds latter it left without him only to explode as an enemy missile hit home with lethal accuracy. The thin line of his lips hardened, his face set in a scowl of determination. Altering his plans, Anderson pushed hard to reach the armory. He would make a stand on the station itself.

Geth fired a shot over his head. Geth were synthetic. They did not miss, but he didn't have time to see why the geth had missed it's mark. The wards were in flames, strange spikes with people impaled on them like some sort of ancient terror tactic to demoralize and intimidate. One of the victims moved! He was still alive! But there was no time to get him down. More lives were at steak that might die if he spent even a second on something other than the primary goal.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, Anderson watched helplessly as more people were impaled and transformed into the husks from Shepard's reports. He was massively out gunned, even with the arsenal he had loaded himself up with. He was but one man. Packing enough guns fro a small infiltration team was not going cut it. The stench of the burning trees on the Presidium stung his nostrils, yet he breathed deep the smoke that filtered through the air, panting for breath. He was feeling his age. It had been years since he was running around with guns on the field of battle. That was the area of young people, like Shepard. He wondered where she was, if she was dead on the alien world called Ilos.

In his peripheral vision he caught movement near the mass relay sculpture. He turned his gaze and his gun in that direction to see that it _was_ the monument that was moving. It wasn't _art_, it was a mini relay! A bright glowing light formed in the center of the spinning rings.

"So that's how Saren is transporting the geth inside." Anderson thought.

He was alone at ground zero. It wasn't how he'd planned on going out, but he had to do _something_! He closed his eyes for a moment with his back firmly pressed up against the false security of the fallen planter he hid behind. He prepared himself for the army he expected to pour out of the relay onto the Presidium. He prepared to die. His thoughts focused on Sonya, wherever she was.

"Sonya... forgive me."

He opened his eyes in time to see a mako launch itself like a rock from a sling shot from the relay. It tumbled through the air at bullet speed, taking out two geth before it crashed into the wall near the tower. The remaining geth approached with caution. Anderson looked on with narrowed eyes. The relay shut down. Surely Saren was not sending a single mako through. How many geth did he have packed in there? Unless he, himself had come in the tank. Anderson readied the sniper rifle. If Saren was in the tank, he would take him out with a single shot and end this. What he did see emerge from the toppled rover was not the tall, fringed turian head of Saren Arterius. He looked on in disbelief as Spectre Sonya Shepard appeared out of the belly of the beast, followed by Garrus Vakarian and the scared mercenary Krogan; Wrex. She was alive! She moved quickly and gracefully with deadly precision, taking down the geth and the husks that ran at her and her team. Anderson added his own fire power to her efforts. Her attention snapped in his direction when the last of her enemies fell. He left his cover and ran across the distance between them, meeting her half way as she ran to greet him. She knocked him to the ground when she hit him full force in her armor, her arms wrapped around him as if she would never let go.

"You're okay! Oh, thank god, you're okay." Shepard exclaimed on impact.

"Yes!" Anderson gasped.

She'd nearly knocked the wind out of him. She was a bit more to handle in her armor. He eased her into a sitting position so he could catch his breath. He sat up to face her. It was clear that she'd already seen battle.

"Did you succeed on Ilos? It that the conduit?" He asked pointing to the mini relay.

"Yes." She replied, standing.

He stood to join her.

"But Saren can still gain control of the Citadel through the Citadel Control Console in the tower. We have to stop him!"

"Yes, _you_ do. You and your team. I'm not as young as I once was." He said, answering the question on her face. "I'll stay here and cover your back."

"But..."

"No arguing, Commander. Go!" He ordered.

Her eyes were hurt, but she understood she had to be a soldier first. Her team followed her to the elevator. Their eyes met one last time through the glass. The look in her eyes seemed to offer assurance that she would come back to him. That she would keep her promise. Only moments after she'd left he heard gun fire the the boom of a biotic attack. He was doing no good here, and he would not stand around while others were fighting and dieing all around him. Not while she forged on to stop an enemy that the Council had refused to believe was real. He wondered what they thought of her 'delusions' now that they were attacking the Citadel. Running across the remaining bridge over the lake, Anderson began searching for survivors, organic and inorganic. Any living being he found he did his best to make comfortable and stable. Any geth met an end with fire from his guns. He was alone, but he was a soldier. An N7 elite, and would be Spectre. He could fire any weapon and hit his target or twist a knife in the vital places of his enemy. Experience only strengthened his skills and he employed them generously as he vanquished the geth from the pillar of modern civilization.


	6. Love

Destruction was everywhere. Fires burned and ash fell from the high places. Alarms rang like bells in the steeple of a church. Sovereign was destroyed, the Council was alive, the Citadel was saved. What geth remained either fled or were disposed of. Sifting thought debris to find survivors was arduous work. Anderson waded through the wreckage that had become the Presidium Tower as well as the rest of the Citadel. They could rebuild, repair, replace what was damaged. His focus was on the people. Pulling back every piece of hull plating and foreign tech that hid the wounded beneath it, hunting for the team that had fought Saren in the last hours of battle. Searching diligently for Shepard. Then someone called out to him.

"Captain Anderson, we found them! They're in here!"

Anderson rushed over to the blonde haired man, ducking under a fragmented remnant from Sovereign's hull. It was Vakarian and Wrex. They were injured but alive. Anderson helped the turian who was struggling to gain his feet.

"Take it easy. It's over. You're safe now."

He couldn't count how many times he'd told others that. He still hadn't convinced himself. Hazel eyes scanned the area for any sign of the Commander, and found none. Their color was further revealed as the pupils shrank to pin heads.

"Where's the Commander?"

Garrus' head hung low, not with physical pain, then looked sadly toward the flaming remains of Sovereign that had come crashing through the window behind where the Council stood. He understood without needing to be told. Shepard had been crushed by the tentacle of a Reaper. His eyes searched the wreckage. It was unlikely that she survived, but he wasn't going to give up, no matter how convinced her team was that she hand't made it. He helped Garrus over some debris. The turian needed medical attention. He was bleeding in several spots and he was sure the alien's arm was broken. His eyes flicked back to the black metal that had been Sovereign once Garrus was transfered to the care of another volunteer. Citadel be damned if he was going to give up hope before he had her body in his arms. Then there was a flash of movement. He focused with hawk like perception on the spot. Shepard came running up an inclined hull plate, torn from the frame work of the finger of Sovereign. Anderson took a few steps forward, hardly believing she was alive. Joy replaced the expectant sorrow. Pride filled him and thankfulness to whatever power had spared her. As she made her way towards her surprised and relieved friends, she smiled. Triumphant and surprised by her own survival. Her arm was broken and she held it to her torso. There was a limp in her step, but she still walked victoriously to his side. He couldn't hold back the unprofessional smile.

"Told ya I'd come back." She whispered.

David blinked back unsightly tears.

"Yes, my love, I suppose you did." He whispered back. Then, loud enough for others to hear, he resumed his duty.

"Are you alright? Let's get you to a medic."

They couldn't show the happiness they felt to see that the other had survived. It would be many hours before there would be time to find solace in the other's touch. That night he held her, mindful of her arm and the sprained ankle, in the captain's quarters on the Normandy. The soft sheets smelled like her now. She was the captain, and she had not disappointed him. Exhaustion took her before it took him, and he lay on the pillow listening to her breath until reality became a dream. Content and fulfilled, he slept peacefully next to her for many nights while helping to rebuild the Citadel by day. He would look back on moments like these latter in life and think of Poe when he said, 'We loved with a love that was more than love.' He could think of nothing more befitting the complexity they shared that was so simple it was hard to grasp. He'd given up on trying to understand it. So he let it be whatever it was with a glad heart.


	7. Council Seat

Weeks later, the Council summoned her, Udina and himself to a meeting. He was early, Shepard was late. Whatever the Council needed to see the three of them for, it was best if any possible suspicion of his relationship with the Commander was quietly dissuaded from thought. However, the Council had not yet arrived. Anderson took the opportunity to try and get any information on the meeting from Donnel.

"What's all this about?" He asked gruffly.

"No need to get worked up, Captain. I'd like to end this meeting with all my teeth still in place." Udina answered bitterly.

Anderson was finding it nearly impossible not to grin at the comment. Instead he pointed a finger in Udina's face.

"You should thank me for what I did! If the Normandy was still _grounded_ we'd all be _dead_ right now."

"I understand, Captain. You did what you had to do. That's not why you're here..."

Udina trailed off as the Council walked up, escorted by armed C-Sec officers. They immediately noticed Shepard's absence. The turian Councillor began showing signs of agitation, a quality that seemed to be aggravated any time Shepard was involved. That was about when she decided to show up in newly polished battle armor.

"Ambassador, Captain, Commander Shepard." The Asari Councillor greeted each of them with a nod. "We have gathered here to recognize the enormous contributions of the Alliance forces in the war against Sovereign and the geth."

"Many humans lost their lives in the battle to save the Citadel." The Salarian Councillor continued. "Brave and courageous soldiers who willing gave their lives so that we - the Council - might live."

"There is no greater sacrifice," The Turian Councillor added, shaking his head. "We share your grief over the tragic loss of so many men and women."

Shepard glanced slowly over at him, her doubtful thoughts of the turian's likely disingenuous words was hardly hidden in her eyes. He couldn't say he didn't agree with her, but now was not the time to express it.

"The Council also owes you a great personal debt, Commander." The asari said. "One that we can never repay. By defeating Sovereign, you have saved billions of lives. You have the courage of your convictions and a ruthless determination to succeed. Through your actions, you have become a symbol of everything that humanity represents."

"Your species has an indomitable will." The turian said. This time his words sounded genuine. "A fierce, savage spirit that will not bend or yield. We used to believe this made humans stubborn, even dangerous."

"But now we understand that these traits are what make you strong." The salarian interjected. "There are dark times ahead! The Council needs humanity, and it's strength."

"As the Alliance Ambassador," Udina took the chance to speak up. "I accept your offer. Humanity will join it's strength to yours. We will take our seat on the Council."

"We will need a list of potential candidates." said the salarian.

"Given all that has happened, I'm sure your recommendation will carry a great deal of weight, Commander." The asari commented. "Do you support any particular candidate?"

Shepard seemed a little stunned. Her body language changed for a second to the more vulnerable side of her that few knew existed. He would support whoever she nominated, simply because he would likely agree with her. He had no worries about her choosing Udina. She hated him probably more than he did. Trying to guess who she might pick, in the back of his mind he hoped it wouldn't be him. Or if it was, that it was for the right reasons.

"We need someone with the courage to stand up for what he believes in." Shepard responded. "Someone like Captain Anderson."

Her eyes nominated him before her words did and he knew she was going to pick him. So far her reasons were sound, but he couldn't help wondering if it was also her way of keeping him safe from the battle field. It would be an honor either way to be the first human Councillor. Saren wasn't here to take it away from him.

"_Him_? You must be _joking_!" Udina scoffed. "Anderson prefers to let his _fists_ do the talking!"

"Only with _you_, Ambassador! Only with you."

David took pride in the fact that he delivered the line strait faced with his hands clasped behind his back. No regrets. Absolutely none.

"Are.. you.. sure about this, Commander? The Captain's a _soldier_, not a _politician_." Udina said, putting on his 'nice guy' face.

Anderson had every confidence that Shepard could see right through the mask, and he was pretty sure she still carried a grudge over Udina's political shove when he betrayed her trust in front of the Council and grounded her vessel. No, Udina was a fool. He knew his Sonya. She would rather feed him to a pack of varren then endorse him for an office that put him in the public eye as an example of humanity.

"We've already got too many politicians on the Citadel." Shepard answered. David was proud. Donnel crossed his arms. "The Captain would be perfect for this job."

"I think it's an inspire choice." The asari Councillor said. "The Council would open him with open arms, should he accept."

"I'm honored, Councillor."

Anderson spoke up at once. This was it, then. This would begin a new path down the road of politics. It ought to be entertaining, to say the least. An honest man in an illusionist's world, where everything was smoke and mirrors and the goal was to see beyond the fog and distorted images. Welcome to the circus and don't forget the peanuts. But there was a good side too. He may actually accomplish something within their ranks. Do the things that needed done. Make some positive changes and help move civilization of all species forward and together, beyond the big top.

"As humanities representative, I'll do everything within my power to help the Council rebuild.

"Sovereign's defeat marks the beginning of a new era." The turian Councillor began. "For both humanity _and_ the Council."

Shepard looked at him then, as if she expected him to say something. He was not a politician, but he knew better than to upset the delicate balance that had just been set. He knew this just as he knew that she would say it herself when he did not, but she could afford it.

"Sovereign was only a vanguard. The Reapers are still coming. Hundreds of ships, maybe thousands. I'm gonna find some way to stop them!"

Shepard turned and left. That surprised him, and he turned to watch the head strong woman walk away with all the conviction and purpose of a warrior. He not only loved her, he admired and respected her. Her boldness steeled his own resolve. Taking a step to stand where she stood, he faced the Council as a man ready to move humanity forward.

"Shepard's right. Humanity is ready to do it's part. United with the rest of the Council, we have the strength to over come any challenge. When the Reapers come, we must stand side by side. We must stand against them as one!"

His hands had become animated with his speech. Perhaps he had a passion for the goal of unity he had not fully realized. It seemed his lover knew him better than he knew himself.

"And _together_, we drive them back into dark space!"

Captain Anderson reclasped his hands behind his back, straitening his posture and puffing up his chest. He would not back down, even though he knew the Council discredited the idea of the Reapers. He hoped that they would find the evidence they needed among the debris. A Reaper had just knocked on their door step. They couldn't ignore that.


	8. SemiCharmed

Penthouses were not top priority on the list of repairs, but estimations put completion of his apartment at about three weeks. The keepers never seemed to sleep, tirelessly repairing and correcting what the citizens of the Citadel tried to fix themselves. They were so quick and efficient, it was a little disturbing. Anderson enjoyed the comfort of coming 'home' to the Normandy at the end of the day. Shepard had promised to stay for a while and help with whatever she could. Mostly it was to have time with him before shipping out again in search of ways to stop the Reapers for good. The days were excessively busy, and it didn't always stop when he was ready for sleep. Both of them had been called back to duty at one time or another after just settling in for the night. It was frustrating, but they were necessary evils. David put off asking the question for nearly a week, but he couldn't stay silent forever. As she lay snuggled up next to him on the shared bed, he brushed a stray hair from her face. She looked up at him from the data pad she was reading, curiosity raising one brow. She was lovely. How did he ever get so lucky?

"Why did you chose me...? For Councillor, I mean." David asked softly.

"Don't worry," Sonya answered with a grin. "I didn't pick you for _entirely_ selfish reasons. I really think you're the best man for the job."

"I hope you're right." David said, turning his eyes from hers to his own reading material.

"Don't doubt yourself." Sonya replied, tenderly trailing her fingers over his strong, broad chest. "You're amazing at everything you try. Who says soldiers can't be politicians? Besides, you're one of the first N7's!"

Her finger tips moved to trace the bold military lettering tattooed on his upper arm. She had a matching one on the same arm. It was sort of a tradition among graduates.A point of pride.

"_Nothing_ can take _you_ down!" She teased.

"I wouldn't go quite_ that_ far." He teased back, grinning down at the one thing that could.

He leaned down to kiss her. As tired as they were, they made time for each other. Even if it was simply reading side by side until they fell asleep with the data pad or book slipping off the sheets to the floor. These were precious moments. The tender kiss, that he'd meant to only say 'good night' and 'I love you', turned into a passionate embrace as her arms wrapped around his neck. He set his book aside on the edge of the bed. He hated when they fell, risking damage, but the thought was never foremost on his mind when it happened. There were more _pressing_ matters at hand. He moved to lay over her, but she resisted, pushing back to take control. He was too tired to fight with her over dominance, as fun as that could be. So he let her force him to the pillows and climb on top of him. It was difficult for him to surrender, but she had a way of subduing his unrest. She tucked one of her feet under each of of his thighs, settling her hips over his. Her breasts were warm on his chest, even through the thin tank she wore. The taste of her tongue was sweet in his mouth and minty from the toothpaste. It was strange, and he would never admit to it, but he preferred her mouth when it wasn't as clean. When he could taste _her_ and not the mint.

His hands glided up the smooth skin of her thighs, over her buttocks and hips to wrap around her back. One hand kept going until his fingers slid into her silken hair. He could feel her hands, like water, flow over his body to find the hardened length of him that protruded rudely from his military issue boxers. She teased him, rubbing the sensitive head against the moist patch of her thin, cotton panties. A small groan escaped him. He couldn't help it. No one had ever roused him as easily as she did. Then he felt the fabric move to one side and her hot, delicate flesh teased him without any barriers. She tormented him like this until her wetness dripped down his shaft. It tickled him in a way that agitated the nerves at the base of his spine. He bucked to try and enter her, to gain relief from the torture. But she pulled away, a wicked mischief grinning on her face. Her hand used her own bodies lubricant to stroke him with ease, letting the tip of him roll over and between her lower lips. His grip on her reflexively tightened, digging his finger tips into her back. Another groan escaped him. Did she want him to beg? He chuckled quietly.

"You're so mean." He teased.

"Are you asking me for mercy?" She teased back, ghosting her lips over his and pushing herself onto him just enough to almost sheath his head.

"Ahh!" He moaned when she slid herself over him without allowing penetration.

"Yes, have mercy!" He breathed his plea.

Her hand left him to steady her on the mattress as she gave him the relief she had so cruelly build the need for in him. Her moan of satisfaction joined his as he felt her take him in, all of him. His back arched with the sudden intensity of her wet tightness and burning heat. Her body arched above him with her own pleasure, softly moaning. His fingers found the hem of her tank and slipped underneath to find her erect, pink nipples. The rougher skin of his fingertips played tenderly with them and their jewelery atop the handful of breast which they decorated. The coordinating loop through her hood rubbed lightly over his pelvis as she pumped him in and out of her, pulling more desperate moans from his lover. She seemed to appreciate the pleasure they gave her when he played with them. The one on her hood was particularly useful for assisting him when he gave her oral pleasure.

The sheets made quiet hissing sounds as they moved in rhythm beneath them. Panting breaths and soft moans added to the sensual ambiance that was their world at that moment under the white cotton. The love she made to him was slow and sweet. A kind of surrender that let her dominate him with the gentleness of a stream eroding stone. Her orgasms sculpted works of ecstacy with her body. How like an angel she seemed to him when her climaxes put his name on her lips like a whisper from a face painted with serenity. Her quivering pushed him closer to his limit, and in her weakening state, he rolled her under him without much fight. At first she said 'no', but her moans soon turned her protest to a 'yes'. His release came soon after, tickling down his urethra in a rushing stream to fill her depths as he thrust hard into her. He groaned his suppressed, intermittent moans against the soft skin of her neck as he cradled her, quivering and gasping beneath him.

Sleep was not far behind. He lay with her over him like a blanket, her head resting on his chest as if it were a pillow, her legs to either side of him. He stroked her golden tresses until he was sure she was dreaming, then he allowed himself the same. She had insisted on leaving him inside her. She said she didn't want to miss his presents. As usual, he obliged her request without much protest. He would give her anything he could that she asked of him without regret.


	9. News

Shepard was scheduled to depart at 0700 hours. He let her sleep while he made breakfast in his newly rebuilt kitchen, her favorites from his plethora of armature chef experiments. In her own way she had tried to assure him she would return. Little things, like leaving her hollo images of the two of them together. Her civilian clothes were tucked neatly away in her own dewars of his dresser. The one necklace he'd ever bought her lay as if purposefully placed on the corner of the same dresser. Silent promises. He didn't mention them. He didn't express his fears, but somehow she knew. He pushed his worries away as he did the same with the eggs and bacon off the skillet to the plate. A little honey mustard sauce, asari cheese and a sprinkle of saffron garnished with a vibrant blue flower in partial bloom from Thessia. He brought the plates out to the balcony where he'd placed a small bistro table and two chairs. Setting the plates down, careful not to knock over the glasses of orange juice, he returned to the bed side to wake her. It was still very early in the morning, but 0700 would come all too soon. To his surprise, she was already awake, but had yet to leave the bed. He lay beside her, propping himself up on one elbow. Brushing away the stray strands of gold, he looked lovingly down at her fresh face and dark, sleepy eyes. She seemed to be glowing with a inner happiness and it warmed him and lifted his spirits to know that he was part of that.

"You made breakfast?" She asked with a smile.

"You're favorite." He replied, grinning back.

"You're fantastic." She praised him. "First you make a wonderful dinner, followed by your famous pie..."

"I don't know if it's _famous_!" David scoffed.

"And the sex blew me away."

A flirty smile lit up her face. David averted his eyes, fighting the blush that wanted to color his cheeks. Her naked form was sensually outline by the folds of the sheets. If there was time he might have made love to her, but as it was there wasn't.

"David,"

Hearing her speak his name, his eyes returned to her face.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For being you. For loving me."

"I think _I_ should be the one thanking _you_ if there is gratitude to be given." He told her. She sat up, keeping her modesty with the sheets.

"I'm serious." She replied, looking him in the eye.

"So am I."

He got up and left to let her shower. He wanted to touch her face, to kiss her, but he resisted. He didn't want to risk it leading to something else. He might not be able to let go if he did.

The food was still warm when she emerged a few minutes latter, clean and dressed in her Alliance uniform similar to his own. The Alliance hadn't officially made her Captain yet, but he had it on good authority that she would be promoted soon. He thought of how beautiful she was the way the navy blue brought out the darkness of her eyes and lightness of her hair. The added star could not improve her loveliness beyond what it already was. He would miss her coral lips and her softly spoken words, as he always did. But she would come back. She always did. She was a tough girl. He nervously fingered the box in his pocket. Maybe he would wait until she came back. Right before a mission may not be the best time to ask. Besides that, she looked a little distracted. Probably thinking about her assignment.

* * *

The 'I love you's had been said. The 'come back to me's and the 'I'll miss you's, all the mush that came with the strength of love that was down played and dismissed. He had her mission agenda in hand. All the scheduled stops and most of the unofficial ones as well. The Normandy was a good ship. Joker was a good pilot. He trusted that. She'd been gone a few days when the news came. KIA/MIA, Commander Sonya Shepard lost to space after a hostile attack by an unknown assailant. It was hard to keep it together until the end of the day. When he opened the door to his apartment he was still in too much shock for it to sink in all the way. His eyes caught on everything she'd left behind. The holos on the book shelf. Her necklace on the dresser. The silent promises she would never keep. He opened the little black velvet box next to the necklace and stared blankly at the treasure within. The one karat blue diamond was a a cushion cut oval set on four prong titanium band. Deceptively simple. Now it was a meaningless expense that he had kept to long to return. He opened the top dewar on her side to place the box inside. To his surprise, there was a letter addressed to him sitting on top of the shirts crisply folded inside. It wasn't sealed. It seemed she too had something to say that she'd held off on.

Placing the box in it's place, David picked up the data pad. A single tear welled up in is eye as he began to read the words of a woman whose voice he would never hear again. Loss began to settle over the shock. Grief would soon follow. He took a seat on the edge of the bed he had shared with her. The letter read as such;

_David, _

_It's taken me nearly a week to articulate the words to tell you everything that's within me. I love you more than anything. I don't care if we ever have a wedding or sport new jewelry. I don't need a data file to know I want to be with you. But there's something important I feel I should tell you. Sit down for this. Are you sitting? Good. You're going to be a father! Now, I know the timing isn't ideal. Sometimes, despite modern contraceptives, these things happen. I've been so nervous to tell you. If this changes things for us, I understand. You can be as involved as you want to be. I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I just thought you should know. I will always love you, no matter what you decide to do. _

_Sonya_

The blow hit hard. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest by the jaws of a varren and shredded. It was bad enough to loose Sonya, but to gain and loose a child in one paragraph was more than he could take. Her uncertainty that he would stay and be there for her and their child... he didn't know what to think. She had to know he wouldn't back down from the honor or the challenge. The tears came at fist as silent droplets down his cheeks, but as the pain became more realized the soft sobs became agonized cries of pain and fits of rage. Why did this happen? Why her? Why now, on top of everything else? The questions poured from him to the empty air, but he realized the 'why' didn't matter. She was gone. Their baby was gone before he even knew of him.

He was alone again and all of humanity was looking to him as one of the Candidates for Councillor. A position he would likely be elected for because she had nominated him and because she died such a tragic death. He hardly cared to breath, much less lead his species into the future.

Leaving everything of hers as she had left, it he poured himself a glass of elasa from his collection in the kitchen. He would go through many bottles over the next few weeks, collecting the empty glass vessels on the balcony where he drank them at the bistro table. Sometimes he would go to the 'Den'. At first he kept the data pad and velvet box near by. Unable to destroy the data pad or part with the ring, he tucked them away in her dewar. When he was elected, he included a note of respect for her memory, but nothing more. As far as the galaxy knew, she was a friend at best His grief for her had to remain on that level in the eye of the public.

After the first year, he gradually drank less, but he could not bring himself to put the holo's away. He never activated them any more. It only pushed him to drink when he did. He kept his personal life very well separated from work and his relationship with her remained a private past. When the second year rolled by the holo's were tucked safely away, her scent long gone from his bed, and even the necklace that he'd left out just where she'd left it, had been carefully boxed and placed next to the ring in her dewar. He continued to avoid children, however, no matter the species. It was unlikely he would ever come to terms with that loss or the bitterness that tainted the love that had once been pure in his heart. Then the rumors came. After two years one would think such things to be passed their expected prime. Old wounds were reopened and the scars required the antiseptic qualities of alcohol.


	10. Clone?

Anderson sat down at what was now his console in his Councillor Office. Udina still held the title of Ambassador, but he used the desk that had been Anderson's and was basically his assistant. It was a vengeful gratification to have Donnel under his thumb, though the man had his uses. Councillor Anderson's mind was still foggy from the liquid breakfast he drank before leaving his apartment. If he rumor's _were_ true, and none of the sources he had at his disposal could prove they weren't, then he wanted to see her. He _needed_ to see her. To get answers if she had any. He used an N7 encryption code and embedded a password to access the message that only she would be able to answer.

Commander Shepard,

Rumor has it that you're alive. As you can imagine, this brings up many questions. The Council requests you report to the Citadel as soon as possible for debriefing.

We have much to discuss.

D. Anderson

He kept it simple and he kept it professional, just in case someone other than his Shepard managed to hack the message. He hit send and left without notifying Udina.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Udina called after him.

"Out." Anderson answered.

The doors hissed shut behind him. As a Councillor, it was no longer acceptable for him to go to a bar or even the lounge on the Presidium for drinks. So he went home. He couldn't help but wonder what he would do if he got a reply. Had she ever really died? Why hadn't she come back? If she had died, how was it that she was alive again after two years? What happened to the chi... He couldn't finish the thought and push it away with a violent rejection reserved for the most painful of his memories.

* * *

No reply came, at least not in the form of a message he could read on his console. The Normandy, SR-2, was requesting permission to dock. The excitement of the _new_ Normandy's arrival was a buzz over every conversation he passed. Who ever was funding her operations certainly had a generous budget. He wasn't expecting his Shepard. He was expecting a clone. People can't be brought back from the dead. It just wasn't possible. He'd held hope that it could be true, but a clone was the only feasible explanation.

Councillor David Anderson waited in his office next to the hollo projectors that allowed the Council to take part in the meeting without having to physically be there. It had taken some convincing just to get them to agree to see 'Shepard' at all. They would not allow her to appear publicly in the tower, which was still under repair. He gazed, leaning on the railing of the balcony, at the clean lake as an elcor diplomat plodded along one of the newly reconstructed bridges. Nightmares of seeing the Presidium's destruction were rare, but the images were still there.

"This meeting would be more productive if Udina was to join us." the asari Councillor interjected into his thoughts.

"My advisor is unavailable." He told was, in fact, 'available'. He simply didn't want him there.

"As Councillor, I represent the voice of humanity and the Alliance." Anderson reminded them, stepping to face them squarely. "Shepard will be here any mo..."

The doors to the office hissed open. He hands clasped firmly behind his back, steeling himself against false hopes when he saw her replicated face. He thought he was prepared, but he was not. When her face rounded the corner, glowing where pieces of her face had been stitched back together with cybernetics, he began to doubt that she was a clone. Seeing her again, the recognition in her eyes and the emotions there... _real_ emotions, not duplicated or remembered ones... his heart stopped beating. As strong as he looked in his formal dress blacks, he felt weak as if he might crumble on the floor at her feet. But he kept it together. He kept it professional. There was nothing to say that she wasn't a clone pieced together with experimental technology. Shepard was dead. This was just a clever copy... Wasn't she?

"Commander, we were just talking about you." He nodded.

"It's been a long time, Anderson. I hope the last couple of years have treated you right." She greeted him casually shaking his hand, but her eyes held volumes.

Her hand felt like hers. Looked like hers. Had her firm grim with a soft edge. But he wasn't convinced. Not yet.

"There've been some rough spots."

He searched her face for some clue to confirm his suspicions, but he found no superficial evidence to support one theory or another besides that she had gone through some major reconstructive procedures. Behind her he noticed a rather fetching woman in a very form fitting uniform, but she didn't hold a candle to Shepard in his mind. There was also a scared turian in battered armor. It was Garrus Vakarian! Wherever they had found each other, at least _he_ seemed to be convinced she was the real deal. And Garrus was not one to easily trust. Garrus had been missing for nearly as long as Shepard. For him to come out of hiding with a patchwork Shepard leading the way was cause for David to doubt his own theory. He leaned in slightly and spoke in a quieter tone. If she was his Shepard, he needed her to know he was there for her.

"It's good to have you back."

"We've heard many rumors surrounding you're unexpected return." the salarian Councillor interjected with a frown. "Some of them are... unsettling."

"We've gathered for this meeting so you can explain your actions, Shepard." the asari stated. "We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth."

He saw the slight narrowing of her eyes when they did not say _Sovereign_ and his geth. If she was a clone, the memories and emotions with them had been perfectly duplicated.

"My _actions_? I was _dead_! Cerberus found my remains and put me back together to do the job _you're not_! Human colonies in the Terminus Systems are disappearing. They're being abducted by the Collectors, and they're working for the _Reapers_. Cerberus is the _only_ one doing _anything_ about it! Why don't _you_ explain _your lack of actions_!"

Clearly her temper was in tact. Anderson was only a little shocked at her out burst. He would probably not been a vision of calm if he were in her shoes. In the beginning he was just as passionate for her cause, but the constant doubt of the Council and his own frustration and grief had quickly jaded him on the subject. He was also very impressed with Cerberus. If she was a clone, the memories, emotions, everything about Shepard had been perfectly duplicated. An exact clone on every level was unheard of. This strengthened his growing belief that she really was Shepard, his Shepard. Even if she was a clone, she was still herself... wasn't she? He had to wonder about the extent of the implants and success of reconstruction. He also wondered if Cerberus had found the embryo and if they had been able to save it, what had they done with it... The idea that they had and it was involved in one of their sick experiments made his blood run cold.

"The Terminus Systems are beyond our jurisdiction." the turian Councillor answered. "Your colonists knew this before they left Council Space."

"You're missing the important part, Councillor. The Reapers _are _involved." Anderson pointed out.

He had no doubts about the truth of what Shepard was saying. Clone or not, she wouldn't say something she didn't know to be true.

"We shouldn't be fighting. If we're going to stop the Reapers, we have to work together." Garrus agreed.

"Ah, yes! 'Reapers'. The immortal race of sentient star ships allegedly waiting in dark space." The turian Councillor responded rather sarcastically with single fingered air quotes. "We have dismissed that claim." He waved his talons at her as if she were a bothersome duct rat.

Anderson turned to Shepard. She was here, whoever she was, and she had Shepard's memories. So he spoke to her as if he believed she was the original.

"Shepard, no one else saw the hologram on Ilos that told you the truth about the Reapers. Only you and your crew ever spoke with Sovereign. I believe you. But without evidence from another source, the others think Saren was behind the geth attacks."

"Go back to Ilos." Shepard addressed the unbelievers. "Talk to Vigil. Or look at what's left of Sovereign. It's obvious the technology is more advanced than ours."

"The hologram on Ilos is no longer functional, and we have found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was _not_ a geth creation." The salarian Councillor stated.

"The geth are capable of remarkable technological achievements." Said the asari Councillor. "This is probably why Saren recruited them."

"This Reaper theory proves just how fragile your mental state is." The turian said, pointing to his own head to animate his statement. "You are being manipulated by Cerberus, and before them by Saren.

"Saren was an organic. The geth would never accept him as their _leader_! They only followed him because he was Sovereign's agent!" Shepard replied, ignoring the turian's insults.

"Saren was a compelling and charismatic individual. He convinced the Reapers were real, just as he convinced you." The asari Councillor pointed a hand at her.

"It was part of his plan to attack the Citadel. The Reapers are just a myth, one you insist on perpetuating." The turian Councillor nearly spat at her.

"We believe that you believe it, but that doesn't make it true." Said the asari Councillor.

"I warned you against the attack and you didn't listen. I saved the Citadel and the galaxy from extinction, sacrificed human lives to save yours and you _still_ refuse to see the _truth_! Will you wait until the Reapers are knocking down your _doors_ before you will understand that I'm not being influenced by a _fairy tale_? I'm only _here_ because of Cerberus! I trust them as much as you do, but they're fighting to _save_ humanity. Spectre or not, Commander or not, I'm was _born_ a _human _and I will do _whatever _is_ necessary _to insure the _survival_ of _my people_!"

"We are in a difficult position, Shepard. You are working with Cerberus; an avowed enemy of the Council. This is treason, a capitol offense."

The asari Councillor almost seemed to be threatening Shepard. This was not something he could abide. The insults of the turian Councillor had irked him, calmed by Shepard's dismissal of them. But the asari Councillor, the ballance between the testosterone on one side and the cold calculations on the other, was agreeing with the insults and threatening the charge of treason! It was too much and he wouldn't stand for it.

"That's too far!" Anderson raised his voice and took aggressive steps toward the hollo images of the Council with a scowl on his darker face. "Shepard is a hero! I'm on this Council too, and I won't let this white wash continue!"

"Maybe there is a compromise. Not a public acknowledgment, given your ties, but something that shows peripheral support." The asari Councillor conceded.

"Shepard, if you keep a low profile and restrict your operations to the Terminus Systems, the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre." Stated the turian Councillor with clasped talons.

He could almost see the thoughts in her mind. It wold be good to have the Council's resources at her disposal. If she found enough evidence to support her claim, she could rub it in their faces without returning triumphantly obnoxious, though they would deserve it. Shepard glanced at him. He could read the question in her eyes, dark like the storm that was brewing in her. 'Should I do it, daddy?', they seemed to say. God he'd missed her. He subtilely nodded his suggestion. She didn't have to like them to used their resources. She stepped forward with her hands clasped respectfully behind her back.

"Take your offer and cram it up your collective ass!"


	11. Shepard Anderson

Maybe that's what she should have said. Maybe he was foolish to think the Council would help humanity more than they had to in order to maintain a positive image. But he had to hope. Just as he had to hope that_ this _Shepard was _his_ Shepard, and that somehow they could pick up where they left off. He wouldn't repeat the mistake of letting her go.

"I accept your offer. It's good to have the Council on my side." Shepard replied.

"Good luck with your investigation, Shepard." The asari Councillor replied hurriedly. "We hope for a quick resolution and for a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus."

The hollo images fizzled out. Anderson took a few steps toward the back wall, letting himself relax a little.

"Well, that went better than expected." He said, mostly to himself, then turned to face Shepard once more. "You realize the Council's offer is just symbolic. They won't actually do anything."

"I don't actually expect them to. They've never done anything before. Why would they start now?" Shepard shrugged.

"Fair enough." Anderson answered. "Don't worry about the Council or the Alliance. I'll find some way to keep them off your back. It shouldn't be too hard. As long as you keep to the Terminus Systems." He warned with a half raised hand.

He hated banishing her space light years away from him after he'd only just got her back. His thoughts were disrupted when the doors hissed open and Udina strolled into the room.

"Anderson," Udina cleared his throat, "We need to talk about... _Shepard_!"

Udina's face lifted in surprise, every wrinkle and fold exposing the skin beneath. For a moment he look a little younger than he was. Then the heaviness settled back into a scowl that fit the wrinkles perfectly. He must have worn that expression often in his life.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"The Council reinstated my Spectre status. Anything else is none of your business, Udina." Shepard answered.

Well, if she wasn't the original, she was damn close. He liked her.

"What? Well... You really shouldn't have taken a step likethis** without consulting with me first**, Councillor." Udina said, ignoring Shepard and raising his voice on the last few words.

"I don't answer to you, Udina." Anderson said with authority. He was pissed. Udina was not in a position to speak to him in such a manner. "Why don't you go to your office and think about that for a while."

"Of course, Councillor." Udina cowered under Anderson's glare. "Good day, to both of you..

Udina offered a half bow to each of them, then left the room. Anderson turned to the dark eyes that looked at him with hope and love. He looked back at them with caution.

"Sorry about that." Anderson apologized. "Sometimes he needs to be reminded that he's not the boss anymore."

"I'm sure he has his uses, but isn't there someone else that could do his job?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, but he's already been well established in social and political circles. If you want something done on the Citadel, he knows who can make it happen. As much as he's a pain in the ass, he does his job well."

"Fair enough." Shepard replied with a shrug.

Anderson turned and walked over to the balcony and she followed. His heart ached with the desire to hold her, to tell her how much he missed her. He ask her the questions that had built a library in his mind. Leaning over the railing he could see his apartment. She couldn't stay. Not even for a day. There wasn't time. There was never time. But as a soldier, he knew it would be like this. They both had. He just never expected death to be one of the long term missions she took on.

"Serving on the Council isn't how I planned to spend my twilight years. Sometimes it feels like I'm just beating my head against a wall. But I have an important job to to here. I know the truth about Sovereign. It's night mare stuff, so I don't blame the others for not wanting to believe it. But one day they'll have to accept the truth. I just hope there's enough time to do something about it when they do." He confessed.

There was nothing that he'd said that could be used against them that Cerberus didn't already know. If felt good to get some of it off his chest. He stiffened a little when she leaned in next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"So am I." He responded. He wasn't quite convinced, but if she was, then it would be a bad idea to counter that notion.

"No... I mean..." She trailed off and averted her eyes. "I _am_ sorry that I died and left you, but that's not what I meant."

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent that attack." Anderson interjected, afraid that she might _be_ his Shepard, and afraid of what she was about to apologize for.

"I've had Garrus scan me several times to be sure. There's no mind control chip and I'm not a clone." She started.

Anderson looked at her with wide eyes.

"I thought I might be too." She grinned at him weakly and took a deep breath. "Did you read that note I left?"

He knew she knew he had. He was no one's fool.

"I did." He answered, feeling his heart bleed just a little more. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Cerberus doesn't know about..." Her eyes turned to their intertwined fingers. "the... baby."

He could see the tears she was blinking back welling up in her dark eyes, making them look like polished obsidian. His own were caught in his throat. Even after two years that pain was as fresh as any.

"I just want you to know... it wouldn't have changed anything I feel for you. It still doesn't."

He searched her eyes, looking for the confirmation that it was okay. That she still wanted him.

"I'm so sorry, David. I thought it would be okay, that I could work until I was further along. It was only a few weeks in and..."

"Sonya don't do this to yourself." He interrupted. He spoke softly as he took her in his arms and let her tears vanish into the black cotton of his uniform. "I don't hold you responsible. I love you, Sonya."

"Goddamn Reapers!" She swore a quiet sob into his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." He said and stroked her hair lovingly.

He nodded to Garrus who drug Miranda out of the room with him to give them some privacy. Garrus was the only other soul who knew. She had told him the day before the attack.

"I love you, David. I wanted... I thought we could be a family."

"I know, my sweet. I know. I wanted that too. I still do."

It may not have been great timing, but he'd missed his last opportunity because he relented to bad timing. Not again. Not this time. He slid one arm from her back to his pocket where he had stored the ring, just in case she really was herself.

"I should have done this before. Maybe things would have been different. I apologize for that. Sonya..."

"What are you..."

Her words trailed off as he got down on one knee at her feet. Looking up into her lovely face, her features amplified by the dark dress uniform she wore. She _was_ his Shepard, and he intended to make that permanent.

"Will you marry me?"

He held up the ring, displaying it rather humbly between his thumb and forefinger. New tears rolled down her cheeks, but she was smiling. She knelt down in front of him and took the hand holding in the ring in both of hers. Her eyes glistened like glass with the joyful water that flooded them. His own tears were hot on his face.

"Of course!" She breathed.

He slipped the ring over her finger. She would have to wear it on a chain under her armor on missions if she didn't leave it secure on the ship. It was a way for him to be with her. A way for her to know that, while he couldn't go running off through the galaxy with her (as much as he might want to), he was fighting the battle on the Citadel. The passionate embrace and kiss that followed was pure with their love. She had only a few hours before the Normandy would disembark from the Citadel to the Terminus. Until then, they had each other. .

Sonya activated her omni-tool and sent a message to Garrus and Tali. They were her closest friends, of the few people she called friend. They would need witnesses at the ceremony, as unceremonious as it might be. It would be legal. There would be nothing anyone could do about it, and no repercussions could be forced against them without penalty of law. Sonya excused herself with the 'bad luck to see the bride before the wedding' excuse. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he knew he would like it.

* * *

The wedding was simple. The bride. The groom. A minimum of two witnesses and a Justice. Sonya surprised them all by wearing a dress. Nothing fancy. Just a simple asari robe in a soft white with pale amber trim. A single white fortnight lily held back a few draped strands of hair from her face. David thought her more beautiful than ever. He couldn't help but grin when both Tali and Garrus looked on with shock and awe. The turian's mandibles fluttered. There was no bouquet or giving away of the bride. She was old enough to give herself away. The ceremony hadn't even begun and he thought he heard the quarian sobbing behind her mask.

"You look lovely." He told her as she joined him at the desk in the Justice's office.

"Thank you. You're rather dashing yourself!" She grinned.

He still wore a dress uniform, but they were his Captain's dress blues instead of the Councillor's dress uniform. He felt the old look more appropriate. He half bowed his appreciation of her comment with a grin.

The documents were signed and in order. Justice Roberts began as simply as the wedding itself.

"Does anyone hear object to this union?"

No one objected.

"Good." The justice nodded and moved his attention to the bride. "You may state your vows."

"I, Sonya Shepard, accept you, David Anderson, as my partner in life, lover in my arms and friend always. I promise to cherish and respect you in times of failure and in times of triumph. I will trust you and love you faithfully in times of joy and in times of sorrow, regardless of the obstacles we may face. I promise to laugh with you and cry with you, to comfort and encourage you. I promise to grow with you throughout the seasons of life. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live."

"I, David Anderson, accept you, Sonya Shepard, as my partner in life, lover in my arms and my friend always. I promise to cherish and respect you in times of failure and in times of triumph. I will trust you, care for and protect you, comfort you and encourage you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, regardless of the obstacles we may face. I promise to grow with you throughout the seasons of life. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live."

David took her hand in his and slipped the second band, an unadorned circle of titanium, on her finger. She in turn pushed a thicker band onto is finger, marked only by the inscription on it's surface. '_inamorato_'.

"May you're lives be filled with happiness as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Mr. Anderson." Justice Roberts nodded to the groom.

David wasn't used to public displays of his affection, mostly out of habit of the necessity to hide his relationship with the Commander. Do break the reserve he'd held for so long proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. However, his hesitation affected Sonya's avid spirit none. Her lips found his, sealing the marriage and melting his heart. With her arms around his neck, his embraced her as tightly as was comfortable. His dark fingers were a stark contrast in her milky hair. After a few seconds Garrus interrupted with one arm around Tali as she sobbed against him.

"Okay, enough already. Go consummate this thing." He teased. He figured they didn't get to skip out on the best man hazing.

With two hours until departure, the couple didn't need to be told twice.


	12. Déjà vu

The dress lay on the floor in a puddle of cream and golden hued shadows. The uniform was near by in it's own heap of folds. Their eyes had looked upon the form of the other as if for the first time. It may also be the last. That was the way of things. The quite sounds of their love making were not so softly echoing that they could not be heard through out the apartment. Occasionally a louder moan or intense cry did escape one of them to peak the music of their song. The sheets rustled like the skirt of a dress during a dance.

The great obelisk of his man hood thrust slowly in and out of her body. Her hips followed the withdraw, begging for his return into her. She felt tight around him. Her heat warmed all of him to his core. The wetness was more than it had ever been leaving a growing stain on his... their sheets. He cradled her beneath him, feeling the white strands of her hair slip through his fingers when she arched into him with a gasping moan. He wasn't just having sex with a beautiful woman, he was making love to his wife. He was more than lucky to have her as his own. He was blessed by whatever powers that be. As he touched her, caressed her curves and messaged her pleasure, the gravity of their union made him vulnerable. To have her back after two years so suddenly, in his arms and in his bed, was a reality that had rushed at him like a tsunami. Not only was she back and alive, but she was his wife. It was almost as if none of it had happened. she had never died... almost. The emotion that swelled in his chest was almost as painful as the loss. He pressed his face against her neck and along her shoulder, smelling her, feeling her quiver beneath and around him. His tears were bitter sweet with sorrow and joy as they fell from his eyes to wet her hair like dew on a flower petal in the early morning. He caressed her cheek with one smoother thumb and found her own overwhelming emotions in liquid form there. He found her lips and kissed her with loving passion that he hope comforted as much as it roused. She gasped when he rolled his hips deep into her.

"Oh! David..." She panted. "I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around him even as he thrust into her again and again. His answer came as another kiss, his tongue slide over hers so familiar and yet new. He didn't want to loose her again, but he had to let her go. She was the only one who could save them all. The thought humbled him.

He reached his orgasm in time with hers, leaving his seed deep inside her. She moaned his name and dug her fingers into the flesh of his back as her body gripped him, milking his body of it's climatic fluid. He could not hold back his own moans as he filled her, feeling her quake under him in ecstacy that matched his own. The thought latter occurred to him that she may never be able to have children. He would wonder if Cerberus had been able to repair or replace that organ. He would love her until he died regardless, but it was a concern that weighed heavily in the back of his mind. It seemed the things he wanted and loved were continuously being taken away from him. As he collapsed on the bed beside her, panting and out of breath, he wondered what the future held for them. If there was to be any future for any of them. Then he turned to Sonya, her chest rising and falling in labored breaths, and brushed the hair from her face. She turned to look at him, a smile on her lips and in her eyes. Gently, he took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and kissed her coral lips with a tenderness that spoke of his love for her.

"I love you."

It was all he could say. He couldn't ask her to come back to him. It was too painful a subject. He could never tell her how much it had hurt, though he knew she knew. But she did not know about the drinking or the hours spent in the company of dancers or consorts. These where injuries she did not need to be affected upon her. The past was best left in the shadows.

* * *

He held her in his arms one last time next to the docking hall. There was no need to hide now. The Normandy waited, ready to take on the Collectors or any other foe that would dare to engage her in battle. He made Garrus swear to look after her, though he knew the turian would have done so without oath.

"I want to tour this new ship of yours someday, Captain." He teased her. It was his way of saying what he couldn't bring himself to utter.

"Don't worry. You will."

Again a subtle promise that he worried she may not be able to keep. The last kiss was long and sweet. Their arms warped around the other in a tight embrace, tears caught in their throats and brows furrowed. He was sure his heart would break again as her finger tips finally left his. She gave him a final glance and offered a smile before she disappeared down the hall and into the Normandy. He watched the Normandy leave port once more. He couldn't help feeling a sickening sense of déjà vu. Glancing down at his finger, and at the ring present there, helped ease the sensation. But it did not calm his fear. He rubbed a thumb over the inscription, 'inamorato'; a Latin, and later adapted Italian, phrase meaning a man who loves or is loved. The word was the hope that held his heart together and the faith that she would return.


	13. Right 2 Love

Nigh on three months later the Normandy SR2 floated back into dock at the Citadel. This time Anderson was there to greet them. He waited anxiously at the end of the docking hall with his hands clasped firmly behind his back and clinched into fists. If he had not done so, he was sure he'd be flexing his fingers nervously or doing something as juvenile as playing with the ring. She was the first to exit the hatch, followed closely by Garrus and Tali. Despite her professional expression and poise, he knew she was happy to see him. His own demeanor was one of formality.

The Councillor was not the only one to greet them. Advisor/Ambassador Udina was present, as was Rear Admiral Mikhailovich. Anderson was unaware of the Admiral's evaluation of the ship. Shepard simply hadn't care enough about the intrusion to consider it note worthy. Besides, she tried not to complain too much about work when they were together. Time with each other was rare and brief enough that they didn't spend it on the negative if they could help it.

"Welcome back, Commander."

Councillor Anderson greeted Shepard first. He only called her 'captain' when in informal circumstances. She had not yet been officially given the rank, though it was long passed due. She would have held the tittle if things had not been 'interrupted'. He intended to insure that her achievements were recognized.

"It's good to be back, sir." Shepard replied and nodded to each of the officials present.

Anderson then greeted her companions, "Vakarian, Tali vas Neema."

"Sir." Garrus nodded.

"Always a pleasure, Councillor." Tali replied.

"I'm afraid there is no time for formalities or celebration." Shepard interrupted procedure. "We stopped the Collectors, but Cerberus is not happy. The Illusive Man altered the mission in order to obtain the base in tact. For reasons I can't go into here, I denied the request and destroyed the Collector base as planed. Another Reaper coming, Harbinger, and he won't be alone. We have to do what we can to stop them and prepare for war in case we fail."

"Always the bearer of bad news, Shepard?" Udina verbally prodded her.

"That's enough, Udina." Anderson scolded his advisor, who in turn scowled and shrank back into the Councillor's shadow.

"I'll take this information to the other Admirals. I'll leave the Council to you, Captain." Said Rear Admiral Mikhailovich.

He then promptly turned and left the party. Anderson gave Udina a nod. The Ambassador immediately went off to prepare the information feeding from the Normandy to the Councillor's console for presentation to the Council.

"Accommodations have been reserved in the Presidium hotel if any of you wish to stay some where other than the ship." Anderson addressed the trio. "I'll send the room numbers and access codes to the ship. You can fight over who gets what room yourselves." He jested.

"You're in an awfully good mood, sir." Shepard said, maintaining the premise, "considering the report I just gave you."

"I'm just happy to have you back." David replied.

Having a few moments for themselves wasn't going to end the galaxy.

"We'll see you later, Commander." Garrus told her.

He patted her on the shoulder with mandibles spread in a grin and drug Tali off to the elevator. After they left the two dropped their official roles and became people. Friends. Lovers. Husband and wife.

"Well, that was quite a mouth full. I don't suppose you're hungry after that." David teased.

"Are you seriously making _jokes_?" Sonya giggled.

"Well we can't be doom and gloom all the time." He smiled.

"No. We can't. There'll be nothing left to save if we loose our sense of humor. Actually, I could use a bite to eat. What's new at the lounge?"

"Oh, nothing much." He said and gestured with one sweeping hand toward the elevator. "Just a few new asari dishes pretty similar to different variations of Paella. I've been waiting to try them."

"Aww, David. That's sweet of you." She teased.

He noticed she didn't call him daddy. In the passed it would have been the funnier thing to say and she would have gone for it, but in light of certain occurrences, he was grateful she elected not to use the old pet name.

"There's one with some kind of strange muscle in it. I'm most curious about that one."

"Are you buying?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Of course! You can pay me back later!" He smiled.

"David!" Sonya exclaimed, her voice echoed off the enclosed walls of the elevator. "Did Garrus teach you this stuff?"

He chuckled and shook his head. He refused to answer her question. He'd promised the turian he wouldn't tell her. Grabbing her up in his arms he kissed her, hoping to distract her from her line of questioning. To be honest, he was hungrier for_ her_ than any food. Judging from her eager response, she felt the same way.

"How about I pay you in advance and you can owe me dinner." She breathed.

"I can't turn down a good offer." He replied.

The doors to the elevator opened. He offered his arm to her and she took it with an amused grin. He escorted her to their apartment. The aliens most ignored them. They got a few stars, a few smiles. The human citizens at least glanced. But those in military circles who knew who they were, knew of their marriage. Those few had one of two reactions; a respectful nod and perhaps a polite grin, or a frown and deep scowl. He hadn't really expected their union to stay quiet. He didn't care either. Councillors had just as much right to happiness. He saw no reason to hide it or be ashamed. There was no reason he couldn't hold her hand or walk with her on his arm by Lake Presidium.

Dinner time came and went as the two loved one another in the quiet serenity of their apartment. For convince sake, and to avoid confusion, she kept her name. Officially she was Shepard-Anderson. She hated the - . In private he enjoyed calling her Mrs. Anderson. She often teased back with a 'Yes, Mr. Anderson?'. But tonight there were no names. Only what they felt. Only touch. Only sight and scent. There was only love.


	14. Half a Glass

A few months passed. Anderson and the Normandy were hard at work convincing the Council that the Reapers were real, that Sovereign was indeed one of them, and that Harbinger was coming to finish the job. Whispers in the halls and quiet corners of the Citadel were slowly gathering favor the Normandy's report and it's captain. Shepard couldn't help but hope the mounting support would force the Council to finally accept the truth. She would't have to wait long either way. The Council would take action or they would be convinced with there dieing breath as the Citadel and all of the galaxy with them came to a burning, screaming halt. Sonya thought the nightmares were over, that whatever the beacon had done to her had some how worn off or faded away by time or force of will to some corner of her mind where the visions couldn't rear their ugly heads at her in the middle of the night. She was wrong. Nothing was a clearer indication that Harbinger was getting closer every day than the return of the night terrors. David did what he could to help calm her when she woke in the middle of the night shouting and beating the crap out of him half in and out of consciousness. She was stronger than she looked and the occasional successful blow had eared him strange looks and concerned questions inquiring after Shepard's temper. His explanation of the nightmares often sounded like a elaborate cover, even in his own ears. It was about as close to knowing exactly how she felt about the Councils disbelief of her reports on the Reapers as he ever , understanding and talking till they were out of words to say didn't stop the visions from assaulting her sleep.

David kept his troubles to himself. His wife had enough of her own and there were few others he trusted to be a listening ear and a quiet tongue. Garrus Vakarian proved he could be trusted as one of those few and he could also get David home before he'd had too much to drink. He was as good a friend as he was a fighter. Tonight was no different except that Sonya joined her friend and her husband at the bar. Garrus knew only what David had told him about the nightmares. It was enough, and the signs of it were showing under her eyes and the pallor of her cheeks. Meds didn't quite working as the dreams became more vivid and more frequent. Getting plastered had helped for a while, but that had only lasted a shore time as well. This was more of get together for the hell of it than to try and drink themselves into a stupor.

"Any luck with the Council?"

Garrus broke the silence at the table after it began to bother him, which was at least a good hour or so.

"No." David answered. His voice was heavy with tired defeat, but they all knew giving up wasn't an option.

Sonya glanced casually over to the dance floor where more than a few young people were enjoying themselves and letting their worries shake out onto the floor. David knew she wished she could be so care free. Though he felt horribly deceptive, he'd read some of the pages in her personal diary searching for clues that might help him help her. It only revealed more heartache to him. He could see the wistfulness in her eyes, longing to be able let go like many of the other patrons that night. But there was something more, deeper. He knew what that was too for they shared that pain.

The attendant floated over to there table to refill their orders. Each had their poison, but Sonya was still nursing a single glass of wine and declined a refill. The asari, a lovely aqua colored woman scantly clad in a delicate, satiny uniform, simply nodded with a smile and gave Garrus a flirty wink as she left the table. David chuckled to himself when the turian's mandibles fluttered slightly.

"Go on." He encouraged. "We'll be fine. You'll probably get more conversation out of her than us anyway." He smiled.

"I'm not here for conversation." Garrus told him flatly.

"I'm sure she'll serve you whatever you are looking for." David chuckled.

"Just go. I know how you like asari!" Sonya teased.

Garrus gave her a surprised look then grinned slightly. "Alright, if it puts you in such good humor, why the hell not. I'll at least get a laugh out of ya when I miserably fail."

Garrus left the table with a jaunty strut, purposefully looking foolish, at least until he thought they were watching. David smiled to himself as Garrus took one for the team to ease some of the tension this one time. Then he glanced back over to Sonya's half empty glass.

"Is something bothering you? Besides the usual..." He gestured to her wine. "You've hardly touched it."

Sonya hesitated then glanced up at his dark eyes, her own trying so hard to be strong. "David, I..." She dropped her gaze a moment then met his earnest warmth once more. "I wanted to wait, to just... I don't know. Until the Reaper threat is removed, no news is good news and there's not right time to tell anyone anything."

David's face paled slightly as his lips parted with dismay, disbelief and shock... then the grief of the passed and feared grief of the future set in as she didn't say the words he knew were between the lines.

"How long?" He asked.

"Long enough. Too late for one, to early or anything else." She paused and glanced away again. Her eyes lingered on Garrus making a fool of himself for her benefit at the bar. The asari was humoring him at least, if not honestly enjoying herself.

"David," She said. Her eyes settled on his chin. "It's a boy."

Unexpectedly she smiled. It was tired and weak, but genuine. There was some happiness behind it. He couldn't help but smile back at her. He cupped on of her cheeks in time to catch a single tear. In her eyes he could see her fear, their fear, and hope.

"I wasn't going to tell you. You will only worry, but..."

The questions were fighting within her. It wasn't a hard thing for him to see them at war in the darkness of her eyes. He kissed her nose.

"It will be alright." He told her. He wasn't sure he believed it, but he made damn sure to make it sound like he did. He was almost sure it had worked when the alarms sounded defining everyone in the drinkery from there revelry. His eye didn't leave hers as he watched her pupils shrink to pin heads.


End file.
